An electronic device can include a volatile main memory, a non-volatile memory, and secondary storage. The volatile main memory of an electronic device can be implemented with one or multiple volatile memory devices. A volatile memory device loses its data if power is removed from the memory device. The non-volatile memory and the secondary storage can be implemented using one or multiple non-volatile (or persistent) memory or storage devices. A non-volatile memory or storage device retains its stored content even if power is removed from the non-volatile memory or storage device.